


Come Back to Me, Burning Red

by -NEVIEZENS (idlezens)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bullying, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee-centric, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Sad Ending, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlezens/pseuds/-NEVIEZENS
Summary: Mark HATES Haechan.But he loves his soulmate.Until one day, he wakes up to no colours.Not even one.Markhyuck SOULMATE AU
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 63





	1. Indigo

**Author's Note:**

> You can see the colour your soulmate is thinking. E.g. if your soulmate is angry, you can see red. The rest is all greyscale. When your soulmate dies, you no longer see colours.

"Fuck you!"

"Go die."

"Faggot."

"No one likes you."

He couldn't take it anymore. 

He thinks of Mark.

And he smiles.

Mark won't be able to hurt him anymore.

He looks up at the sky, the indigo sky painted with shiny stars.

His soulmate is dreaming of him.

Dreaming of the person he was meant to be with.

Dreaming of the person he will never meet.

And he jumps.


	2. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark-centric this time!

Mark dreamed of his soulmate.

Her, with her long hair, holding his hand.

Her, running through a grass field with Mark.

Happiness, he thinks.

Mark grins, looking around.

Donghyuck isn't at school.

But then, his blood runs cold. 

He hasn't seen any colours today.

That afternoon, a letter comes in the mail.

"A celebration of life, in remembrance of Lee Donghyuck, 2000-2020."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again  
> im sorry haechan...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...


End file.
